


Depths

by starriest_phan



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Surfers, Amputees, Angst with a Happy Ending, Canon-injury, Cuban Lance (Voltron), F/F, F/M, Female Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, Keith and Shiro are Adoptive Siblings, Keith has galeophobia, Korean Keith (Voltron), M/M, Mentions of PTSD, Nurse!Allura, Physical Therapist!Lance, Shark attack(s), Sharks, Shatt, Slow Burn, Surfer!Shiro, all they get is angst, broganes, keith is stubborn and gay, klance, mentions of blood/gore, my boys want happiness, they live in hawaii
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-12
Updated: 2017-01-12
Packaged: 2018-09-17 03:52:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9302924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starriest_phan/pseuds/starriest_phan
Summary: Keith's brain couldn't process what he was seeing."Shiro! Stay with me!" Hunk yelled.'Blood', Keith thought. 'He's going to die. There's so much blood.'





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry this first chapter is so short, I'll try to make the next chapters longer. This is my first Voltron fic ever so please have mercy on the comment section. I plan to update bi-weekly (every other week) but I'll update earlier if I'm feeling productive. Also, I'm not great at writing beginnings.
> 
> Check out my tumblr, starry-skies-phan :)

   "-But it looks like the judges are having a hard time scoring West's last ride. Ouch! That moves going to put a big dent in Jones's final score." Keith listened closely to the voice over the speakers. "Looks like Oscar Jones and Carter West only have 3 minutes and 49 seconds left of this heat." Keith looked at his brother,Shiro. "You ready?" He asks. Shiro nods. "As ready as I'll ever be." Keith stood up from his towel on the sand. "I'll be at the snack shack with Hunk and Pidge. Good luck, Shiro." Shiro hugged him. "Thanks, little brother." Shiro waved 'goodbye' to Keith before he went to greet his competition.  
   As Keith walked toward the snack shack, he realized how long the line of customers was. He thought about how short the line was when he first met Hunk, Pidge, Lance. Hunk hadn't had too many customers that day, about 10, including Keith. There was a surf meet that day, too. Keith had decided to buy him and Shiro some victory snow cones to celebrate Shiro getting first place in his division. And Keith was glad he did because if he hadn't, he probably wouldn't of met Hunk, Pidge, and Lance.  
   "Hey, Keith," Hunk said as Keith approached Captain Coran's Cabin, the snack bar Hunk (and occasionally Lance and Pidge) worked at. "Hi, Hunk." Keith replied as he leaned against the snack bar counter. "So what would you like? We have new snow cone flavors." Keith's eyes scanned the chalk board for their daily specials but decided on a soda and fries instead. "Just a Coke and some fries, please."  
   "Sorry, Keith. We sold our last bag of coke to the hobo behind the mall," piped a voice from the back. Keith looked under the counter to find Pidge sitting comfortably in a cubbyhole,typing away at her computer. Keith snorted. "Hey Pidge." She waved and continued to type.

Hunk put the fries in the deep fryer and walked back over to the front of the counter. "Big turn out today." He said. Keith nodded. "Shiro's been giving Allura lessons but I don't think she's going to compete." Keith replied. Hunk nodded. "Yeah. Lance just bought a new board. I've tried to convince him to compete but he didn't want to. Can you believe that? Lance not wanting to compete?" Keith shook his head. "He always wants to compete for something."  
While they were talking, the next heat had already started. "This heat started with a paddle battle but has progressed to a surf war. Looks like Shiro's got another wave. Blanch is paddling for the next one though! There's only 5 minutes left in the heat between Takashi Shirogane and Ricky Blanch."  
That's when Keith saw Shiro's opponent paddling toward the shore. At first he thought he was trying to catch a wave. But then he realized Blanch was shouting. Keith could barely make out the words. "-ark! -ark! Shark!" Keith's eyes widened. "Hunk!" Startled, Hunk tipped the deep fire a bit and it splashed his wrist. "Shit! Sorry, Hunk!" Hunk ran his wrist under the sink and hissed in pain. "S'fine. What's going on?" "Shark! By the shore!" Hunk paled and pulled Pidge's earbuds out. "Shark, Pidge!" She leapt up from the cubby and scaled the counter, too panicked to use the door. Hunk did the same. As the three ran down the beach, Keith saw blood in the water. People watching the competition were now watching the water in horror. Shiro was nowhere to be seen. But blood and splashing in the water gave away his location. Hunk threw his shirt off and ran through the water, towards the splashing, while Pidge ran around the beach, and taking people towels to lay Shiro on. Hunk ended up carrying Shiro in his arms instead of over the shoulder. He laid him on the towels on the sand while Pidge called for an ambulance.  
Keith's brain couldn't process what he was seeing. "Shiro! Stay with me!" Hunk yelled. 'Blood', Keith thought. 'He's going to die. There's so much blood.' Pidge started pacing. "Keith! What do we do? He's going to bleed out!" Keith snapped out of it and jumped into action. "Pidge, take the drawstring out of your shorts." She blinked. Once. Twice. "What?" "Pidge, just do it!" Yelled Hunk. Pidge scrambled to take out the drawstring while Keith took off his shirt to stop the bleeding.  
Pidge handed Keith the string and he hurriedly tied it on Shiro's arm as a makeshift tourniquet. He finished just as the paramedics showed up and they spoke to Pidge and Keith as Hunk helped them set Shiro in the gurney. Keith climbed into the back of the ambulance and they headed to the ER.  
As soon as they got there, Keith was pushed into the waiting room. He sat in a chair and sobbed,terrified for his brother, and waited for his friends to show up.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oops

Hey guys sorry I haven't updated. I'm still trying to figure out how this site works. I'll try to update soon!


End file.
